Dragon and Draconian
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is a story after HTTYD Draconian. Skya's kids are teenagers and are almost full grown. Then they meet up with some more characters. Most of this will be OCs and I hope you guys won't mind that. Reviews are always welcomed and it does help with writing. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A black dragon raced through the forest with a teenage boy with long black hair running behind the dragon. The boy had large dragon wings and a long tail. The boy was barefoot and the pebbles and undergrowth did not bother his feet. He ran along side the dragon keeping up with it.

"Is that all you got," the boy said.

"You wish," the dragon said.

They ran through the forest when a woman and man jumped in front of them. They both stopped and saw where they were.

"Where do you think your going," the woman asked.

"I though we told you not to go beyond high dragon's peak," the man said.

"But we didn't go past," the teenage boy said. "We were just..."

"Just what," the woman asked.

"We were just wandering around," the boy said.

"Fly your butts home now," the woman said.

"Mom," the boy said.

"Now," the woman said again.

The woman and man took off into the tree line.

"You heard what they said," the boy said.

"Seems like you're the trouble maker in this family Storm," The dragon said.

"Night you never made my life easy," the boy said.

"Its my job, I am a dragon," the dragon said.

"Come on before mom and dad both have a panic attack," Storm said.

"I agree on that part," Night said.

Storm opened up his wings and took into the sky. He flew up into the air. Soon Night was by his side.

"You still enjoy flying," Night asked.

"Of course," Storm said.

Storm flew closer to the tree line and he saw something dash underneath them. He flew lower and saw an injured girl with bat like wings. He landed and went up to her.

"Are you hurt," Storm asked.

The girl looked at him, he wings were shaking. Then the girl shot up and bit his wing. Storm grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her off him. Storm and the girl stood across from each other.

"Who are you," Storm growled.

"My question is who are you," She growled back at him.

"My name is Storm and I'm a draconian," Storm growled. "Now tell me who you are before I decide to blow you to bits."

"I'm Skyla," she said. "I was just chased from where I used to live from the north. Hunters are after me."

Storm grabbed Skyla and took off and caught up to Night.

"Storm how many times are you going to bring a girl home," Night asked.

"She's not an ordinary girl," Storm said. "She's like mom, dad, and I. A night fury draconian."

Storm and Night flew back to the cave when their mother came running up towards them. She hugged them and saw the girl.

"Storm what have we told you about bring girls here from the village," she said.

"She's not from the village," Storm said. "She's a draconian like us."

Storm and Night's mother went up to Skyla. She looked at her back and pulled out her wings and tail.

"So you are," She said. "Well then, I'm Skya and we are some of the last night fury draconians."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I started up another one for my HTTYD Draconian and you will get to see all your favorite characters from this one. I did add one new character that was Skylar and she's gong to be a big deal in this fanfic. Hang on and get ready for Dragon and draconian.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I," Skyla asked. "What island am I on?"

"You are on Berk," Skya said.

"I thought there were other draconians of our speices," Skyla said.

"No, we though so too," Skya said. "My husband, Night over there search for years but couldn't find any."

Skyla sat down and Storm put a wing around her. Skya came up to her and placed a gentle hand on her knee.

"Tell me what happened," Skya said. "You are safe here. No one from the village will hurt you neither will we."

"Hunters, they were hunting me down," Skyla said. "I was in my village normally doing what I was doing, until someone decided to rip off a covering I have for my wings. Then hunter saw and are now hunting me down."

"You are safe here," Skya said.

"Safe," Skyla said. "I don't hear that word often."

"This place is safe and you are safe here," Skya said. "Storm tomorrow I want you to show her around."

"Yes mom," Storm said.

"Get some rest and Storm will show you around tomorrow," Skya said.

They curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know this one is short and stuff, but I've been working hard in school. Everyone in this one I created. Well there's nothing else I can say here.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and I saw that Skyla was at the entrance. I got up and went up to her.

"Hey you okay," I asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just miss my home."

"Well you want me to show you around," I asked her.

"Would you," she asked.

"Sure, I don't care," I said.

I picked her up and took off. I flew over the mountain range towards Berk.

"Sorry I bit your wing yesterday," Skyla said.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

I landed and set Skyla down.

"So where are we going," Skyla asked.

"We are going to a town called Berk," I said. "It's great. You'll love it."

I started to walk towards it, but Skyla grabbed me.

"Are you going to walk into the town with your wings and tail out," Skyla asked.

"Well yeah," I said. "Come on."

We walked in and Skyla was clinging onto me. Then someone tackled me to the ground. I looked at his face and realized that it was Frost.

"Hey Frost," I said. "How's it going?"

"I'm great, I see you have another draconian," Frost said.

"Frost this is Skyla," I said. "Skyla this is my good friend and son of the chief here, Frost Haddock."

"Son of the chief," Skyla asked.

"Speaking of which where is your father," I asked Frost.

"Out with Toothless," Frost said. "He's been looking for a dragon egg."

"When is he going to be back," I asked.

"Why, does mother want to know," Frost asked.

"No I want him to meet Skyla so he can keep count of Night fury draconians in the area," I said.

"I'll get the word to him," Frost said.

We saw a twilight black dragon come down from the sky. A man came off and I knew who it was.

"Hello Storm," He said. "Who's this?"

"Sir, this is Skyla," I said.

Hiccup held out his hand to Skyla.

"Welcome to Berk," Hiccup said.

Hiccup turned to Frost and held out an egg.

"Frost here I found this for you," Hiccup said. "It's a frost dragon."

Frost took the egg and held it in his arms. Hiccup turned to Skyla and I.

"Is your mother here," Hiccup asked.

"No sir," I said. "She's still at the cave."

"I'm going to have to talk to her," Hiccup said.

"Why," I asked.

"I thought I spotted a feral around here," Hiccup said. "Either one from way back, or a different one. I just spotted it when I was coming back."

"I'll go and tell her," I said. "Skyla we have to head back now."

I grabbed Skyla and took off. I flew back to our cave and everyone was up and moving. Mom ran over to me.

"Storm where were you," mom asked. "I just caught scent of a feral dragon."

"Hiccup said he spotted one," I said. "I was in Berk showing Skyla around."

"Night, I want you to be on alert," mom said.

"Don't worry," dad said. "I was planning on it."

I curled up around Night and I felt Skyla move close to my chest. I was taken by surprised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I have been working hard and sorry for not writing for a while, I have school and stuff. I've been busy. Characters I do not own, Toothless, Hiccup. Characters I do own, Storm, Night, Night, Skya, Skyla, and Frost. Sorry, I've been so busy, I will work on things for this.<strong>_


End file.
